Frohe Weihnachten
by vientoyhielo
Summary: Para Rivaille tanto la navidad como su cumpleaños, era un día como cualquier otro. No había que formar tanto escándalo por eso. Lo que jamás pensó fue en la sorpresa que le prepararía el mocoso que tiene como amante. One-shot. Lemon. ErenxLevi/Rivaille.


Hola! Llegando tarde porque navidad fue ayer... Tarde pero seguro ¿no? :D

Bueno... Les traigo esto recién sacadito del horno porque lo acabo de terminar. El primer lemon que escribo en toda mi vida.

Pensé en buscar a una beta para que me echara una mano, pero en serio no creo que en estas fechas estuviesen tan libres para ayudarme u.u

Pero no importa! Aquí esta :) Y ustedes mismos me pueden decir en que puedo mejorar.

Disfruten! Las cosas mas obscenas que podría escribir en mi vida e/e

**Pareja: Eren x Levi/Rivaille**

**Advertencias: Lemon. Lenguaje grocero. Eren hablando alemán (?) **

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen y tampoco Shingeki no Kyojin, estos le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama**

* * *

Víspera de navidad. Un día en el que la gente no hace más que desbordar dicha y jubilo, esperando la llegada de la tan esperada noche buena.

Todos los soldados de la legión estaban emocionados, pues justamente hoy habría una fiesta para recibir la navidad a media noche. Y tenían la opción de llevar a algún acompañante aparte, sea familiar, amigo o pareja. Además que después de dicha fiesta, al día siguiente, empezarían una semana completamente libre para compartir con los miembros de su familia.

Para cuando el reloj marcara las 12 habría fuegos artificiales anunciando la llegada de la navidad.

La gran mayoría ahora se encontraba haciendo los preparativos de la celebración. Desde la comida y bebida hasta la misma decoración del cuartel.

- ¿Necesita que lo ayude? - La vena de su frente se hincho al escuchar semejante expresión mientras que iba poniéndole algunas bambalinas a la parte alta árbol de navidad.

- ¿Te parece que la necesito? - Respondió con una voz bastante intimidante. Eren no necesito ver su rostro para sentirse intimidado. A pesar de haber pasado unos 6 años de haberlo conocido su voz aun le parecía que venía de las mismas tinieblas.

- N-no se enoje Heichou ¿Es que acaso esta de mal humor porque piensa que muchos se olvidaran de su cumpleaños? - Intento aligerar el ambiente, mencionando otra cosa que no fuera su altura. Y aprovechando de que nadie estuviese allí lo abrazo un poco por la espalda.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Dijo mientras deshacía el abrazo y volteaba a ver al castaño con un rostro de pocos amigos.

- Ya sabe. Casi todo el mundo aquí anda pensando en la navidad y en los regalos que recibirán, pero están tan emocionados por eso que se olvidan que tú naciste ese mismo día. - Termino diciendo con una sonrisa.

-Tch. Como que si me importara. No voy a andar como un pendejo esperando y esperando regalos de los demás. Como que si de verdad fuese a llegar un viejo regordete vestido de rojo y con barba que viene de "alguna manera" volando en el cielo con un trineo.

- Jaja ahora suenas como el _Grinch_ - Dijo sin poder evitar sonreír. Rivaille rodó los ojos por la comparación - Esta bien. No te enojes. Estoy seguro que la pasaremos bien - Dicho esto poso sus labios en una de las mejillas del mayor.

- Estate quieto - Dijo al apartarse tratando de ser cortante - Tengo que terminar esto o el bastardo de Irvin vendrá a darme uno de sus discursos sobre las ordenes y el cargo que tiene.

Se fijo que Eren aun tenía esa sonrisa de idiota en su rostro como que si esperara a que se lanzara a sus brazos por ser tan considerado.

- Escucha mocoso, quiero dejar algo claro aquí. No me interesa que fecha sea hoy o mañana. Me da igual. Es sólo un día como cualquiera de los 365 del año.

- No del todo - Replico el castaño - Ya verá. Le demostrare que tan especial puede ser este día o el siguiente.

* * *

La fiesta ya había dado inicio. Y la gente ya había empezado a disfrutarla. Degustando la comida, algunos bebían alcohol, otros habían decidido hacer un intercambio de regalos el cual era un grupo pequeño y muy poco relevante. Por supuesto en ese grupo no se encontraba Rivaille. No le importo las veces en que Hanji lo fastidiaba para unirse. Estuvo toda la semana insistiendo, pero aun así no acepto.

Ya se acercaba la media noche. A las 11:45 anunciaron que en cuestión de minutos daría inicio el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

Rivaille en ese momento se encontraba solo bebiendo una copa de vino en una mesa. Sintió como alguien tomaba su mano y no se sorprendió de encontrar a Eren estrechando su mano.

- Ya van a empezar los juegos artificiales - Le anunció con una amplia sonrisa.

- Sí ya lo sé. Ya lo habían dicho - Dijo mientras que rodaba los ojos.

- ¿No es mejor que vayamos a tu habitación? Allí podremos verlo mejor.

Rivaille se limito a suspirar y decidió aceptar su oferta, por lo que se levanto y subieron a su habitación.

Ya se encontraban arriba asomados por la ventana de la habitación del mayor, cuando pudieron observar la primera explosión de colores que decoró el oscuro cielo. Después de este siguieron los demás. Y vaya que el mocoso tenia razón, la altura a la que se encontraban daba una excelente vista al espectáculo de luces que contemplaban.

Casi inconscientemente por la emoción del momento sus manos se rozaron un poco. Eren tomó la iniciativa de apretar la mano del más pequeño. Levi por otra parte se dejo hacer, no le importo tomarle la mano, de todas formas nadie más los estaba viendo.

- _Ich liebe dich..._ -Oyó esa frase muy cerca de su oído. Al girar su rostro se encontró con los labios del castaño besándolo con tanta ternura que no hizo falta preguntar qué le dijo.

* * *

- ¡Feliz navidad Mikasa! - Dijo un muy animado Armin mientras que abrazaba a la chica.

La pelinegra devolvió el abrazo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias Armin igual para ti. Oye por cierto ¿Donde está Eren?  
- ¿No está contigo?

- Pensé que estaba contigo - La joven negó con la cabeza y volteo hacia un lado buscando a su hermano con la mirada - No te preocupes Mikasa, él no es un niño. Quién sabe si solo estaba cansado y se fue a dormir. Él está bien. Disfruta la fiesta.

A esto la chica asintió no muy convencida y se acercó a Sasha que la estaba llamando.

- ¡Hey Armin! - Escuchó que le llamaban en murmullos.

- Ah señorita Hanji. Feliz navidad.

- Jaja igual para ti. Oye yo sé donde está Eren - Dijo mientras se acercaba - No le digas a Mikasa y trata de que no lo busque. Él me pidió ayuda para su "regalo" para Rivaille si sabes a que me refiero jaja. Por favor Mikasa no debe enterarse. Los interrumpirá.

Armin sintió un escalofrío al oír sobre la razón del porque su amigo no estaba. Solo mostró una sonrisa algo forzada y decidió no opinar nada.

* * *

-Y-ya se acabaron...

- Lo sé - Respondió aun besando su pálido cuello.

- ¿Qué estas plane...? - no pudo terminar de hablar al ver a Eren casi desnudo después de que se separó de su cuello. La única prenda que llevaba era su ropa interior que mostraba un bulto creciente.

- Recuerda que ya es navidad y también tu cumpleaños ¿O lo olvido sargento? - La pregunta sonó con un toque de picardía.

- ¿Cuando te quitaste la ropa? - Pregunto mirando la entrepierna del chico aun oculta por la tela restante.

- ¿Tanto se distrajo en el beso que no lo noto? - Sonrió al ver como el más pequeño enrojecía.

El castaño de ahora 20 años se acercó como una bestia hacia su presa aprisionándolo a la pared.

- Falta usted _sergeant_ - Dicho esto bajo la cabeza para atrapar uno de los pezones del mayor para acariciarlo con la lengua sobre la tela de la blanca camisa.

Esa acción le envió una descarga de placer haciendo que sin darse cuenta dejara salir un suspiro.

Dejó el pezón para volver a besar a Rivaille de manera hambrienta y apasionaba mientras que lo guiaba a la cama.

El menor paseaba con seguridad sus manos por todo el cuerpo del más pequeño. Con una mano desabrochaba los botones de la camisa al mismo tiempo que su otra mano pellizcaba y movía el pezón derecho sobre la tela haciendo que Levi girara el rostro a otro lado en un intento de ocultar su notorio sonrojo. Podía sentir claramente la dureza del castaño contra su ahora semierecto miembro.

- ¡Ahh! - Abrió sus ojos como plato y no pudo evitar gemir al sentir un mordisco y succión en el hueso de su pelvis. Seguro quedaría una marca allí. Bajo la mirada para ver y se arrepintió. Encontró los ojos turquesa de Eren mirándolo fijamente con lujuria y esto lo hizo estremecerse de excitación.

El castaño siguió su camino apretando con su boca la entrepierna de Levi provocando que este arqueara la espalda por el placer.

- Nnghh... Eren - Jadeó al sentirse ahora completamente desnudo. Eren lo tenía tan distraído con sus caricias que ni siquiera noto cuando bajo el cierre de su pantalón.

Poso su mirada en el ahora muy bien formado cuerpo del castaño que se había separado de su cuerpo quedando de rodillas en la cama.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en los notorios abdominales que demostraban los años de entrenamiento. Pero no duro mucho viendo esa zona al ver las grandes manos bajando el elástico de los bóxers, que al quitárselos dejo ver un muy bien dotado falo.

Levi subió la mirada al rostro de Eren al oírlo reír.

- Es tu cumpleaños. Puedes tocarlo si tanto lo deseas - Dijo tomando la mano de Rivaille y llevándola a su propia hombría mostrándole una sonrisa atrevida.

- ¡M-mocoso pervertido! - Gritó tratando de mostrarle enojo.

- No me ha soltado - Dijo sin quitar su sonrisa.

El comentario de Eren no hizo más que encender mas su rostro, porque era verdad aun tenía el duro y caliente miembro en una de sus manos. Rápidamente lo soltó lleno se vergüenza.

- ¡Debería arrancártela de una vez, mocoso insolenmnghh! - Fue interrumpido por un beso hambriento y apasionado.

Rápidamente la lengua del menor se había colado en su boca. A penas sus lenguas se encontraron iniciaron con la danza que ya tanto conocían.

Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones y sus labios aun estaban unidos por un hilillo de saliva.

El castaño se acerco a su oído y succiono su delicado lóbulo.

- Abre las piernas - Pronuncio roncamente y con el deseo marcado en su voz.

Levi se estremeció al oírlo. Se escuchaba como una orden y esa faceta que Eren le estaba mostrando debía admitir que era bastante excitante.

A pesar de no ser una persona que obedecía fácilmente. Hizo caso a la petición de su amante y abrió sus piernas para él, dejándole a la vista su entrada rosada.

La vista que le era ofrecida era extremadamente exquisita. Rivaille completamente desnudo. Con su piel lechosa y suave ahora brillante por la capa de sudor. Sus mejillas rojizas. Los labios húmedos. Los ojos vidriosos por la excitación. Su pecho que subía y bajaba por lo agitado que se encontraba mostrando los erectos pezones. Todo lo que se le estaba ofreciendo era demasiado tentador. Sentía una necesidad de devorarlo.

La blanca piel no tenía muchas marcas aun. Sonrió ladino. De eso se encargaría.

Clavo sus manos en los muslos de Rivaille y los acarició un poco, con sus ojos puestos en el moreno. Mordisqueó la piel del muslo izquierdo, viendo como el pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo se removía un poco. Paso su lengua por el muslo derecho y chupo una porción de piel haciéndole jadear.

- Hoy como es su cumpleaños debería de darme órdenes ¿no? - Decía después de llenar de besos su pierna - ¿Lo recuerda? Cuando usted me decía donde debía tocar.

- Antes no eras tan temerario. Sólo eres un niño virgen. N-no tenias ni idea de que hacer ¡Mmnnghh! - Gimió al sentir el dedo índice del de ojos turquesa sobando la unión de los testículos y la base de su miembro. Ese era uno de sus puntos débiles - B-bastardo pervertido.

- Aprendí del mejor - Dijo acariciándole ese lugar nuevamente - Gracias a lo que me enseñaste puedo hacer esto.

- Cree a un... ahhh... p-puto monstro.

Eren volvió a sonreír y bajo su cabeza ubicándola entre las abiertas piernas del pelinegro. Muy lentamente paso su lengua iniciando con su entrada. Rivaille temblaba por el contacto con esa húmeda y caliente lengua. Siguió por el perineo, donde clavó un poco sus dientes sin dejar de mover su lengua, arrancándole un grito de placer. Casi se corrió con eso, esas caricias lo estaban volviendo loco. Su lengua llego a los testículos succionando uno de estos. Luego lamió toda su hombría desde la base a la punta. Bajó nuevamente al perineo donde volvió a mordisquearlo, succiono su otro testículo a la vez que un dedo rozaba el inflamado glande. El pelinegro no pudo soportarlo y se vino enseguida.

- ¡Aaahhhh! - Después de dar ese grito de placer se quedo jadeando intentando respirar correctamente.

Tembló al sentir la lengua de su amante recorrer su vientre limpiando su semilla.

- P-para... - Aun su cuerpo estaba sensible por el orgasmo que acababa de tener y sentir esas lamidas no podía decir que no le gustara.

Sintió la bronceada mano recorrer su miembro y luego sintió como su hombría era lamida de nueva cuenta. El placer volvía a su cuerpo haciéndole endurecerse de nuevo.

Pero se detuvo. Le lanzo una mirada de protesta al menor pero este lo cambio de posición poniéndolo boca a abajo.

Estrujo las bien formadas nalgas sacándole algunos quejidos. Acerco su rostro, repartió mordidas y lenguazos a lo largo de toda la espalda. Llevo una mano a cada uno de los pezones y empezó a moverlos. Haciendo que Levi gruñera.

- Nghhh...

- ¿Te gusta verdad?

- C-callate.

Rio y luego introdujo dos dedos a la boca de Levi. Éste no protestó simplemente los lamió y los chupó para iniciar su lubricación.

- ¡Mmmm! - Gimió aun succionando al sentir la húmeda erección sobándose en sus nalgas.

Eren pensó que ya era suficiente por lo que sacó los dedos su boca para llevarlos a la rosada entrada del mayor.

Introdujo uno y sin esperar nada empezó a moverlo hacia dentro y hacia afuera. Luego de un rato introdujo el segundo dedo, tijereteando y moviéndolo circularmente. Al llegar el tercer dedo simuló unas embestidas sin piedad haciendo que Levi jadeara.

Se maravilló cuando llevó su otra mano al pene de su sargento y oyó gemir su nombre desde esa exquisita boca.

Ya era suficiente. No quería que se corriera aún. Por lo que detuvo el vaivén en el miembro y extrajo los dedos de la ya lubricada cavidad. Se acerco de nuevo a su oído.

- _Frohe Weihnachten_ - Su voz sonaba ronca y llena de deseo - Y feliz cumpleaños también - Dejó un chupetón bajo su nuca haciendo que Rivaille gruñera de placer - Ahora pide tu regalo ¿Quieres estar atado? ¿Atarme a mí? Sé muy bien que te gusta de esa forma. Pídeme lo que tú quieras - Pronunció con lujuria a la vez que mostraba unas cuerdas que sacó de la mesita de noche.

- Nnnghh Mocoso ins-solente…

Le indicó a Eren que se separa con un movimiento de mano. Empujó al menor para que se recostara en la cama y él se sentó a horcajadas sobre su pelvis. Le quitó las sogas a Eren y amarró sus muñecas a la cabecera de la mano.

- Por ser tan insolente debo castigarte. No tienes derecho a tocarme por ahora, pervertido.

Fue al cuello de Eren y mordió su manzana de Adán. Con placer sintió como esta vibraba gracias al grave gruñido que provocó esa mordida.

Una diminuta sonrisa llena de libido se formo en sus labios para después lamer el sitio previamente mordido, causando un gutural gruñido en la persona bajo él.

Pasó su lengua por los labios del castaño para provocarle mas no le permitió que lo besara ya que rápidamente se apartó para morder y besar sus hombros. Paseó sus manos por el pecho y bajó a los abdominales y los apretó un poco viendo lo firmes que estaban.

Eren trataba de mantenerse quieto ya que ese día debía complacer a Rivaille con todo. Pero sus ganas de tomarlo de una vez crecieron al sentir la lengua del francés paseándose y lamiendo cada uno de los músculos del abdomen.

- Mnnghh… Estas provocándome Levi.

- Pues tendrás que aguantar. No pienso soltarte por ahora. Piensa mejor antes de volverte insolente la próxima vez.

Se arrimó hacia atrás quedando en los muslos del menor empezó a acariciar los testículos arrancándole algunos temblores. Con su otra mano atrapó el gran miembro que le era ofrecido e inició un vaivén que estaba volviéndolo loco.

El castaño no paraba de jadear. Se sentía extasiado por las acciones de su amante a pesar de que no le permitía tocarlo. Sus músculos resaltaban bajo su bronceada piel gracias a las contracciones que tenía y eso era una vista muy tentadora para Rivaille.

Soltó a Eren y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda. Con sus manos apretó sus propios glúteos, abriéndolos para darle una excelente vista de su cavidad. Se acerco al pene de Eren y empezó a frotarse con él, humedeciéndose del líquido pre seminal y soltando tentadores gemidos.

El menor tuvo que morderse el labio con fuerza para tomar un poco de control. Ya eso era demasiado. Esa vista era simplemente demasiado erótica. Ver el sensual cuerpo de su amante frotándose de esa manera a la vez que gemía lo excitaba con demasía.

Levi volteó su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de Eren que ahora estaban nublados por el placer. Esa mirada fue tan intensa que perdió la concentración de lo que hacía y hasta se detuvo.

Cayó de nuevo en esa mirada ¿Por qué siempre el mocoso ese tenía que controlarlo con su mirada? Volvió a darse vuelta y gateo hasta que sus rostros solo estaban separados por pocos centímetros. Podían sentir el aliento del otro. Ambos cerraron sus ojos a la vez que acortaban la distancia. Se besaron demostrándose todos sus sentimientos. Fue un beso no solo de pasión, a pesar de ser un beso algo agresivo tenía su toque de dulzura.

En medio del beso Levi desató sus manos.

- Entra ya - Ordenó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Eren posó sus recién liberadas manos en las caderas del moreno e hizo descender el delgado cuerpo. Sintió como Levi apretaba un poco sus hombros cuando la punta entró, en respuesta besó sus mejillas. A medida que el falo entraba Rivaille se removía un poco y uno que otro quejido se escapó de sus labios que no pararon de ser besados.

Ya sentado en la erección del castaño se abrazó a él. Eren acarició sus cabellos azabaches en recordatorio de que estaba allí para él.

Ya después de haberse adaptado al tamaño de su amante no espero mas y empezó con a cabalgarlo haciendo que Eren gruñera y él mismo gimiera.

- E-eren nghh ¿qué esperas mocoso? Muev-ve tus amm putas caderas.

- Si señor.

Lo tomó por las caderas y arremetió con mas fuerza. Al hacer presión llenó a su amante por completo dándole directamente a su punto especial.

- ¡Ahh! ¡Alli! ¡De nuevo! ¡Follame duro! Nngghhaahhhh T-te lo ummm ordeno.

- A la orden nggh mi sargento - Gimió hambriento. Hizo que rodaran en la cama quedando ahora el sobre Rivaille.

Salió del cuerpo del sargento haciendo que este gruñera de frustración. Pero no esperó mucho. Tomó sus piernas y las apoyó en sus hombros para después penetrarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

El placer era demasiado para ambos. Ambos gemían con fuerza y se daban caricias.

- Amm n-no allí no - Esa frase escapó de sus labios al sentir como Eren mordía sus pezones sin dejar de embestirlo.

- Vamos aghh sabes que te gusta.

- ¡Ahh! Eren ¡MAS! - Eren había vuelto a tocar su próstata.

- ¿A-aquí?

-¡Sí! No paras ¡No pares maldita sea! ¡AHH! Y-ya no puedo.

Al escuchar esto, el menor bajo su mano a la húmeda e ignorada erección del pelinegro. La tomó entre sus dedos y la masturbó lo más rápido que podía aumentando también la velocidad de sus caderas. Luego de acercarse a su oído y susurrarle palabras sin sentido, mordió el pezón haciendo que ambos se corrieran a la vez.

Respiraban con mucha dificultad. Pegaron sus frentes aun con los ojos cerrados tratando de recuperarse.

- _Ich liebe dich _- Logró pronunciar al recuperar el aliento.

- _Je t'aime_ - Le respondió siguiéndole el juego.

A esto Eren sonrió con dulzura y hundió su rostro en el pálido cuello de su amante.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo?

- Nada mal mocoso.

- ¿Sólo eso? A mí me pareció que lo disfrutaste mucho más.

Rivaille no contestó, solo se encogió de hombros. Miró a su amante y quiso besarlo de nuevo, por lo que se acerco cerrando sus ojos y uniendo sus labios de nueva cuenta.

Eren acarició sus mejillas sintiendo la suavidad de estas. Rivaille rodeó su cuello con sus brazos profundizando el beso que poco a poco fue volviéndose más fogoso.

Pero algo sucedió. Estaba tan concentrado en el beso que no se dio cuenta de cuando Eren lo había atado ¡Ni siquiera notó cuando bajó sus brazos! Pues estos se encontraban atados a sus piernas. Su muñeca derecha con su tobillo derecho y así mismo con sus otras dos extremidades.

- Esto debe ser una puta broma - Pronunció amenazante y con el ceño fruncido. Vio como Eren sonreía de manera picara.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Deja de joder y suéltame mocoso de mierda.

Frunció más el ceño al oírlo reír. Pero se le heló un poco la sangre al ver la sonrisa sádica que se dibujó en el atractivo rostro de su amante.

- Levi te recuerdo que no sólo es tu cumpleaños. Hoy también celebramos la navidad - Susurró con su voz llena de lasciva - Ahora vengo a buscar mi regalo - Después de decir esto mordió el delicado lóbulo de su oreja.

- Mnngghhh no mmm n-no me jodas niñato estúpido ¡Ah! - Ahora Eren se encontraba decorando sus hombros y pecho dejándole múltiples chupetones.

Llevo su boca nuevamente a los pezones que ahora se encontraban rojizos por los previos tratos. Los lamió, mordió y chupo mientras que sus manos acariciaban las piernas.

Levi sentía que su cuerpo se calentaba de nuevo. Cada parte de su cuerpo aun estaba sensible por el reciente orgasmo. Cerraba sus ojos y mordía sus labios para no gemir.

- ¡AH! - No pudo contener ese grito al sentir de nuevo los largos dedos de Eren en su ano.

- No contengas tu voz. Quiero oírte.

Movió sus dedos, metiéndolos y sacándolos con fuerza y rapidez.

- N-no ¡Basta! - Pronunció con un hilo de voz gracias al placer.

- No creo que necesite preparación ¿Qué opina usted? - Preguntó con falsa inocencia adentrando mas sus dedos tocando directamente su próstata.

- Mmmnngh.

- ¿Puede oír este sonido? - Enrojeció mas al prestarle atención al erótico sonido que hacían los dedos de Eren. Sus movimientos en su entrada que todavía escurría la semilla de Eren causaban un sonido de chapoteo.

- ¡Callate maldito! Ammgh… T-te matare ¡Ah!

Eren bajó su cabeza sonriendo y lamió el ya erecto miembro como que si de un dulce se tratara, haciendo gritar de placer al mayor. Subió la vista sin dejar de lamerlo encontrándose con los ojos del sargento que tenían lagrimas de placer.

Dejó el miembro y sonrió.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó moviendo rítmicamente sus dedos con más rapidez.

- Hazlo d-de una vez. ¡Ahhmm! Met-temela - Dijo llorando de placer.

Eren sacó sus dedos y entró en el pequeño cuerpo de una sola estocada haciendo que el mayor gritara hasta no poder. Sin esperar ambos movieron sus caderas con sincronización.

- ¡Más! ¡Más duro! Ahh Coj-jeme mas - Levi sollozaba de y gritaba de placer. Muy pocas veces Eren se comportaba de esa forma. Pero algo que jamás le diría es que le encantaba esa faceta tan agresiva. Las pocas veces que lo hacían de esa manera tenía orgasmos más intensos. Tener a Eren metiéndoselo con tanta fuerza y hablándole de esa manera sin medir sus palabras lo excitaba en demasía.

- Quiero que nngh me mires. Quiero verte llorar de placer - Su murmullo gutural lo excito más. Todo eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Su cuerpo se calentaba cada vez mas y gritaba tanto que lo más seguro es que le doliera la garganta después.

Quería que ese momento durara para siempre. Al sentir más mordidas de parte de Eren supo que no aguantaría mas.

- Ya casi Levi. Ahhh como me encantas.

- E-eren… No puedo más ¡AAHHHHH! - Cuando una cálida mano empezó a masturbar su miembro no lo soporto. Se corrió gritando el nombre de su amado manchando sus vientres y parte de su pecho.

El apretón que le dio Levi fue mucho para él y termino corriéndose casi de inmediato llenándolo con su semilla.

Recuperando el aliento soltó a Levi y salió con cuidado de su interior. Se recostó a su lado después de darle un casto beso a sus labios.

- Te salvas de que ya no sienta las piernas. Porque si no te patearía por este desastre - Susurró con cansancio - Tendrás que limpiar esto mañana en la mañana - Dijo haciéndose un ovillo.

- De acuerdo.

Eren tomo la manta para cubrir a su amante y a él mismo. Se dio cuenta que Rivaille ya había caído dormido. Lo acerco a su pecho.

- Te amo.

- También yo - Pronunció entre sueños. Eren besó su frente y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Para Rivaille la navidad y su cumpleaños era un día como cualquier otro. Pero ese día lo había disfrutado al máximo.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Aquí están los significados de las frases en alemán****  
**

***_Ich liebe dich: Te amo._****  
**

**_*S__ergeant: Sargento_**

**___*__Frohe Weihnachten: Feliz Navidad_**

**Ahora, les aclaro que yo no se nada de alemán. Sólo use el traductor. Si alguien sabe algo de alemán y ve que hay errores, díganme y lo edito :3**

**Ohh Dios no pude evitar poner a Eren hablando en alemán *-* debe ser tan adsadsaf. Nunca he leído un fic de él hablando alemán. Siempre es Levi hablando francés xD**

***suspira* Yo que me quería casar de iglesia y por esto no me dejaran entrar. Ok not xDD**

**¿Qué tal estuvo? c:**

**Si no estuvo bueno... Pues comprendanme, nunca he escrito cosas tan pervertidas u/u**

**Dejen sus criticas constructivas y opiniones en reviews :)**

**Les digo Feliz navidad atrasada! Ojala hayan disfrutado su navidad ^^**

**Reciban buenos deseos y bendiciones :) **

**XOXO**

**Mary**


End file.
